Delightfulization Chamber
|Category = Apparatus |Appearances = Operation: B.U.T.T. Operation: Z.E.R.O. (mentioned) The Grim Adventures of the KND}} The Delightfulization Chamber is a device that turns any child that is subjected to it into a "perfectly-behaved" zombie child who is completely obedient to all adults. History The Delightfulization Chamber was created by Father, who used the first working prototype on the members of Sector Z. The unstable machine had a much stronger effect than a "normal" Delightfulization Chamber. When the machine blew a fuse, its power increased by about eleventy billion-fold (in Father's own words), resulting in the creation of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane and destroying the chamber in the process. Subsequently, the effects of the Delightfulization were made permanent (as confirmed by Lenny and Numbuh 0 in Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Afterwards, only less powerful versions of the machine are seen in the series. Delightfulization Chambers are only seen in Operation: B.U.T.T. and ''The Grim Adventures of the KND''. In the latter, Billy is subjected to delightfulization while wearing his father's "lucky pants" and carrying the Grim Reaper's scythe, resulting in the creation of the Delightful Reaper. No other children are known to ever have been successfully delightfulized, in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. In Operation: D.A.T.E., the DCFDTL used a device similar to the Delightfulization Chamber, to delightfulize the guests, so that they could have a delightful army to control. They planned to use that army to get rid of the KND once and for all, but the effects wore off after Nigel took pictures of them with Lizzie's bright camera, because the camera flash reflected the effects of the delightfulization device. Delightfulization has existed since at least the 19th century, as seen with the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. Known Delightfulized Children * Delightful Children From Down the LaneSeason 7 Stuffs + more questions answered | Codename: Kids Next Door Forum * Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain * Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square * Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill * Lunk (Temporarily) * Delightful Reaper *Delightfuloids Trivia * Despite supposedly causing complete obedience, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane have been shown to disobey Father on multiple occasions, most notably in [[Operation: Z.E.R.O.|''Operation: Z.E.R.O.]] when they deliberately disobeyed a direct order from Father and attempted to attack Nigel Uno, and even pushed Father down after the order was given. * It is a parody of the Roboticization Chamber for the 1990s Saturday morning cartoon ''Sonic the Hedgehog, and has similar abilities to it. * It may give some immunity to the animalization ray, take into account that the chamber that altered them might have altered their DNA slightly so that the ray could not recognize them as KND operatives at first until Tommy put the their boogers back into the C.O.D.E. M.O.D.U.L.E.. * The plans for this machine go as far back as the nineteenth century as the Annoyingly Cute Triplets were delightfulized. It was shown to be used exclusively by the Uno Family. Gallery Delightful2345.png 02.Operation：S.P.A.N.K. - D.A.T.E 20131734033.jpg The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain - KND.jpg Dcfdtlcomic1.jpg The Delightful Reaper.png Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square.jpg DELIGHTFUL BOY UNKNOWN.jpg|Lunk LUNK.jpg Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill.jpg References Category:Villain Technology Category:Delightfulized Children